Wen and Olivia
by JustMeWritingStuff
Summary: This is a one-shot about Wen and Olivia. I don't know what to say about so you have to read to find out. I hope you like it.


"We know you like him. Everyone knows you like him. And I'm sure you know you like him, you just didn't realize yet."

She thought about Mo's words for a long time. Did she like him? She was quite excited everytime she saw him. Her heart beating faster. But that didn't have to mean that she liked him in that way. He was her best friend after all. _Best friend._ As she thought about it again, she got sad. Well, maybe she wanted more but was too shy to change something. Yeah, that's it. She likes him... _more than best friends._

There was that voice in her head telling her he couldn't like her in the way she likes him. And she believed it. There was no way he could like her. He is now one of the most popular guys in school. Well, technically she is popular too. All because of Lemonade Mouth. That band that became number one in less than eight months. They ruled the charts. Number one hit after number one hit. Almost every song written by these awesome songwriters that were wanted more than they could every imagine. They were asked to write songs for big stars, like really big stars. But they refused.

They went on tour, visiting half of the world. They were loved in Europe. Played almost every big city in Australia. And Asia was an experience which they would never forget. Seeing all the people, the big crowds screaming their names. They toured for a whole year. Minimum two or three concerts in a week plus rehearsals, sight-seeing and Mo's favourite: shopping.

But what she loved the most were the nights watching movies in the hotel rooms. Just the band laughing like in old days. She often found herself cuddled up to Wen but it didn't seem to bother him at all. He was lucky to have the opportunity to touch her and often pulled her even closer. They could forget the stress, the paparazzi that waited outside the hotel and all the stories that were told about them. Rumours that weren't true... yet. Wen and Olivia were always a theme in the news. This 'Are they or aren't they?' game was an on and off in magazines. Pictures appeared seeing them walking around in a park or sitting together in a café. They did a lot alone. Just the two. But she never thought of it as dates. He sure had kept thinking how he could tell her the truth. His feelings for her. But it was though. He never found the right time or the right words. He wanted the perfect moment but maybe he thought about it too much.

While touring he always had the chance to be around her. Sitting next to her on a plane ride to the next city while she read a book. He loved seeing how out of reality she was when she read. And he was thankful that she never noticed him staring. Eventually Stella and Mo did and grinned at him. But then, usually, Olivia would lay her hand on top of his on the armrest and give him her soft smile that let him melt further into his seat.

He often thought about what had happened at The Music Scene. Their relationship could have changed but both of them were too shy. No one talked about it. Even the others didn't. The days afterwards were awkward first but soon it was like nothing had happened, unfortunately. He remembered the soft skin of her hand on his lips as he kissed it while performing. He even remembered her hand in his after they somehow confessed what they were hiding. It all made sense to him, he smiled widely for a second and then reality hit him. It wasn't like he hadn't held her hand again but it wasn't the same atmosphere. The strong feeling of what they had or could have.

There was one night he thought that maybe it was the right moment to tell her, to cross the friendship-line and to start something new to both of them. It was after a concert in Paris. The band was walking in the dark with no particular direction. They somehow ended at the Seine and walked along the river. Charlie and Stella were running around just like kids. Mo and Scott followed arm in arm. Mo had Scott's jacket around her shoulders. The perfect relationship. Something everyone somehow wanted someday. Wen and Olivia were walking behind the others with a good distance between them. Just walking next to each other peacefully.

"I saw a movie a couple of days ago." Wen suddenly started talking and turned to Olivia. "And there were these two people. The boy was completely in love with the girl and he thought that maybe she liked her too but he was afraid." "Afraid of what?" Olivia asked. She had a feeling where this conversation could end. "He didn't want to lose the girl. Maybe he was wrong and she didn't like him the way he liked her." "What did he do then?" "He wanted to tell her. But he never found the right time." They began to walk slower and the distance grew bigger. "Do you think he did the right thing?" Wen asked Olivia. "At least he could have tried. What if the girl also liked the boy and also was afraid?" "Yeah..." "So how did the movie end? Did they have their happy end?" Olivia asked trying to speed up the conversation. "Well..." Wen began to talk but was cut off by Stella. "Hey! We need to go before someone sees us." Stella shouted. "We're coming." Wen shouted back and sighed. He smiled weakly and both of them continued walking silently.

It was painfully obvious to everyone. The press went wild when they saw them together. It was like a storm of lightnings. The next day pictures where in magazines and all over the internet. They ignored them and their comments more or less. "The innocent not-yet couple" was their most popular nickname. Even though a lot of people made fun of them and their playing around each other, more and more people admired what they had. They soon became somewhat of role models. But they didn't know. Spending time together was all they did in their eyes.

One time everyone thought they finally admitted it. The world watched their relationship growing. Step by step. And it just seemed to be.

It started on a warm Wednesday morning. The day before Lemonade Mouth had played in a stadium in Toronto. All band members but two were asleep. "Good morning." Wen said as he saw Olivia coming out of the girl's room. She smiled weakly, looking still tired. "Did you have a good night?" He asked nicely. She plopped down onto the couch next to him, close as always. "I guess. Still not used to Stella's snoring. What about you? Why are you already awake?" She looked up to him. His hair had his typicial just-got-out-of-bed look which she secretly adored. She deeply wished she could ran her fingers through his hair without an awkward feeling between them. "Just couldn't sleep anymore." He carefully laid an arm around her shoulders, just like he sometimes did. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "A bit." "Wanna go somewhere else? Like a café and eat something?" "Sounds good to me."

They walked next to each other in silence. Not an awkward silence. Their hands often brushed against each other. Every time electricity ran through their bodies and a slight blush would appear on their faces. It was a small café where they walked in. No big crowds. About five people were in the café and two of them were working there. They decided to sit in a corner where they weren't easily seen and sat down next to each other. After they ordered – the waitress gladly didn't recognize them – Wen began a small conversation. "So... Have you heard anything from home?" "Yes. I called gram yesterday. She's fine. Have you heard from your family?" She asked back. "Not much. They are doing well, I think. Georgie said Sydney is making a god job as a step mom. She loves her." "And you? Do you like her?" Wen shrugged. "She's not bad. I'll see when were back home." Finally their breakfast arrived but that didn't disturb their conversation. "How's Georgie?" Olivia asked. "Annoying as usual." "Oh, come on. She's such a sweet little girl." "Yeah. But you don't live with her." "She can't be that bad. She's just a little girl. And you are the big brother." "The next sleepover at my house and I'll prove you." Wen smiled thinking about having Olivia over for a night, well the band too. "We'll see." Olivia said smiling and took a sip from her drink. She sure had the same thought.

Both of them couldn't hide their smile. It was impossible to not feel the connection between them. And then there was that moment. Olivia smiled at Wen as he put a strand of hair behind her ear. They suddenly were very close. Wen started leaning in and so did Olivia. Their heartbeat had gone out of control and almost stopped as their lips finally met. Pure joy and heat ran through both of their bodies as they moved in perfect harmony.

Flashes of lights. Paparazzi everywhere. A few fans that screamed. It all made them back away quickly, they stared at each other for a second before Wen spoke. "I think we should better go, like very fast." Olivia only nodded while Wen took out his wallet and threw some cash on the table. She was still in thoughts as Wen stood up. Was it nothing to him? No reaction, just a 'we have to go'? "Olivia?" Wen held out his hand for her. She gladly took it but was not sure what it should mean. Wen didn't go off of her hand, even as they landed in a crowd of paparazzi. She barely could see and almost lost Wen's hand in the chaos. But gladly, he laid his arm around her waist and pushed the paparazzi in front of them away. They ran as fast as they could. But paparazzi followed. Like lions chasing their food. Somehow they could escape. Wen pulled Olivia into a small alley behind a large container and pressed her against the wall of an old house behind her. With his body pressed against hers he waited for the paparazzi to run passed them. Olivia didn't dare to say a single word as she looked up to Wen who was still looking for paparazzi before he met her gaze. She was still unsure of what to think now. But soon found herself unable to think at all as he took her head in his hands and crashed his lips back on hers. At first she was shocked but then kissed him back with all the passion she could give.

When they finally pulled back, both of them breathing heavily, they had the largest smile on their faces. Wen, smiling like an idiot, had the feeling to say something but he just couldn't find the right words. But he tried... he really did.

"Olivia... I... I mean... Would you... Ehm... Is there a chance that you... Will you... I mean, you don't have to... I just thought that maybe..." He sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously. Olivia just laughed at his foolishness. "Wen, calm down. Just say it." She laid her hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. "You mean a lot to me, Olivia. You are the one I care about the most. You just got into my head the first time I saw you and I can't get you out. And I don't want to get you out of my head." She smiled and blushed slightly. "You are the prettiest, the smartest and the funniest girl I've met." "That's not true. There are tons of prettier, smarter and funnier people out there. And I'm just me." Olivia interrupted him. Wen smiled, she always had to play herself down. If she only knew how perfect she was. "Olivia, I love you and your self-doubts." He said half laughing. Before she could say anything he kissed her once more. And then again, and again. He couldn't get enough of kissing her, touching her, being around her. She was like his drug. But she had no clue.

"I think we could go somewhere else, if you want." He said while touching her lips one last time and laying his forehead on hers. "Wen." She said trying to get his attention. Wen pulled back a bit to look her directly in the eyes. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she couldn't believe what she was about to say. She hasn't said those three words to a guy yet. Always wanting to keep them for someone special – just like Wen. "I love you, too. Don't forget that." Both of them were smiling from ear to ear. "Never." Just then he kissed her again but it was different than before. It was the feeling of love that changed it all. Knowing that both of them felt the same way about each other. It took their shyness and formed it in something that Mo would call perfection or love that lasts forever.


End file.
